This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a special and unique device that provides a means by which drinks and other items can be stored in a holder that can be mounted to a beach chair or lawn chair that incorporates woven bands as the primary seat and back material for the chair.
2. Background of the Technology
The use of lawn chairs and beach chairs during a period of rest and relaxation is very common. Such chairs provide a way to allow a user to sit or even recline on a device so that the user has a way to rest without the need for complex and expensive furniture that might be easily damaged when used outdoors or in other potentially hostile environments.
Although such lawn and beach chairs give the user a means to rest, such devices do not generally provide the ability to temporarily store products. For example, a person sitting on a beach chair on the beach of an ocean or lake would normally desire to have some form of liquid refreshment available to drink. Alternatively, that person might also want to eat a snack or perhaps store items such as cell phones, jewelry or watches while the person is resting in the lawn or beach chair. Unfortunately, the standard lawn and beach chair does not incorporate any element that would normally be capable of providing a person with a way in which to hold such items.
In cases other than lawn and beach chairs, there have been many devices conceived that can be attached temporarily to a chair or chaise lounge that can hold drinks and other items. The ubiquitous cup holder is often used in such applications and they have become the standard device used when such accessory holders are needed. The cup holder line of devices, however, can only be used on chairs that have arm elements. This is because the cup holder incorporates a hanging element in the general shape of an “L” rotated 90 degrees horizontally such that the hanging element is intended to drape over and partially wrap around the arm of the chair. The widespread use of such cup holder devices suggests the success of cup holders that include hangers that drape over the arm of a chair.
Unfortunately, those types of cup holders cannot be used with the vast majority of lawn and beach chairs. Those types of chairs either have a very flimsy arm element that cannot support the weight being carried in a standard cup holder or in many cases simply do not have any arms at all. When a person is sitting in that types of lawn or beach chair there is an absence of viable means by which the person can store a drink or other type of items such as jewelry or watches.
Additionally, when the standard lawn or beach chair does not have an arm element capable of supporting a standard cup holder, there is usually no arm at all. Instead, all that remains on the outer edges of the seating area of the chair is the edge of a chair frame around which woven strips of various types of flexible materials such as nylon or plastic webbing are wrapped. Thus, there is no known currently viable method by which an accessory holding device can be securely mounted to, and supported by, a standard lawn or beach chair having woven bands of seat material.
It would be desirable to provide a device that can be used as an accessory holder that could be mounted temporarily to a lawn or beach chair having woven bands of material and that would allow the temporary storage of a drink, cell phones, jewelry, or other items while the person is resting in the chair.